A radish picker is an apparatus which is cantilevered forward of a tractor and positioned with its outer end adjacent the ground. A pair of counting-rotating belts are positioned close together on the cantilevered boom to pinch the radish stems and carry the radishes toward a radish hopper on the tractor.
Frequently the ground is not level, and frequently the ground is soggy which causes the radish picker to have improper height adjustment over the ground. To remedy this defect, the operator must continually adjust the height of the radish picker as the tractor and radish picker moves forward over the ground. Should the tractor mire unexpectedly, the radish picker digs into the ground.
The same problem, conceivably could happen to similar agricultural apparatus which have extending booms. For example, a melon picker might have the same problem.